All The Queens Men
by HeidiFox
Summary: Chivalry was beaten into Harry, so he does the polite thing in the Chamber of Secrets, allowing Fawkes to come back for him after taking the others up. However, he did not take into account that the loud dangerous fight would disturb something else, something sleeping in the tunnels. Xenomorphic goodness, might have some slashy undertones. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Don't mind me; I'm just experimenting with different stories right now. Let me know if a got a fact wrong! I also placed a few movie references, try and find them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Don't mind me; I'm just a page break

Harry was scared, maybe he should have grabbed onto Fawkes too instead of insisting that he carry the others to safety first. His arm was aching despite the phoenix tears that had been dripped in the hole in his bicep, and the small twelve year old ambled back to the main chamber to lean against one of the cleaner portions of the marble wall. He avoided looking at the wound, instead allowing his eyes to droop, certain that Fawkes would come back for him soon.

Don't mind me; I'm just a page break

Deep in the tunnels, a strange cavern that hadn't been disturbed in thousands of years, experiences its once sturdy walls falling from the thrashing of the dying snake minutes earlier. A squelching sound echoes quietly through the musty air and very fast clicking echoes quietly as something scuttles towards the source that had disturbed its long dormancy.

The knowledge from its Mother had been transferred to it, the carrier of the new Mother, allowing it to quickly traverse the massive caverns. It pauses; sensing the presence of a good host slumped against a wall. The body is small but the Mother might benefit from a smaller size. Decided, it leaps forward, the eight finger appendages clamping onto the small head and the egg depositor sliding smoothly down the new host's throat. The host seems to be sleeping but the creature makes sure to wrap its tail firmly around the slim neck to ensure it couldn't be removed. Satisfied it couldn't be forcefully removed anytime soon, it allows the new Mothers' embryo to slip through the tube and into the small cavity in its chest. It however refused to fall off to die; it will wait until the Mother has told him She is safe, and will keep the mother-of-the-Mother alive.

Don't mind me; I'm just a page break

Harry was confused; there was something in him, besides the voice that was in his head of course, but it was centered in his chest. He vaguely registered that he was in the hospital wing again; however, the unknown entity in his chest was the most concerning. It didn't seem very maleveant, just very patient and a little resigned about something. Harry cautiously sent a little curl of magic to poke it, is childish nature portraying itself in the action. The things mind gave a surprised feeling, and a returning curl of what seemed to be developing power, gave a curious stroke to Harrys mind. The boy frowned, his mind still muggy, and sent the thing a vague concept of a curiosity to the tendril. It hesitated, before firmly wrapping around Harrys mind and magic.

His mind was barraged with seas and land, large stone temples from bygone civilizations and mind-boggling technology from distant worlds. The scenes were incredible, and the feeling of Home-_hivequeenmotherhostfamilypro tectbuildcontent-_overwhelmed the boy. He knew Her, just as She knew him. He knew of innumerable brothers and sisters, of hatchlings yet to find hosts. He became aware that the voice in his head was not his imagination, but a lonely soul split from the rest. He knew that the Hive did not to kill the hosts, but had no other way out; it was hard enough to find hosts without killing them all the time. He knew of Yaut-ja using them as ultimate prey, and the few times the Hive succeeded. He knew of the first, born from a humanoid species in another galaxy from the foolish exploitations of the Muggle home planet.

Harry was almost reverent as he placed a hand gently over his sternum, wincing as the Mother pressed back, making the bones creak in light protest. However, the moment was broken when Madame Pomphrey swept in, promptly gasping at the sight of Harry awake. "Mr. Potter! You're alright!" she exclaimed. "When Fawkes brought you back with flames instead of carrying you out, we thought the worst!" Here she gently brushed his hair from his pale and bruised face. "We were so horrified when we saw that, that thing! Attached to your poor face…." The worried nurse drew her wand and began waving it around the room, muttering. Her eyes were large and concerned when the thing-_chestburstercarrierhatchling offspringhordes-_came zooming into her hands from underneath a bed, stiff with death. Harry just stared at it in wonder, Mother sending image upon image of the many creatures that could result from the hatchlings seeding different creatures. Madame gave him a concerned stare, "Let's just have you go to sleep again child, after this amount of trauma, another day worth of sleep will not harm you." She cast a baby blue spell and Harry descended into his dreams, where a Queen birthed a monstrosity to please its surviving mother…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for showing interest!

Disclaimer: Ain't got none.

All the Queens Men

Hours had passed; the spell that the nurse had cast was wearing off. Harrys faced was scrunched in discomfort, his bones groaning audibly in protest before settling. His face smoothed as the spell finally faded, as he finally was allowed to awaken. The boy sat up, his expression dazed; he ignored everything and stumbled out of the hospital wing. He vaguely realized he probably should not leave the white Hospital Wing but Harry just could not feel safe in the open and airy hospital.

The Queen was whispering to his magic, -_openopenwheresthetunnelsnots afewhereWHERE? - , _And in turn, magic whispered to its wielder to understand what the parasite wanted. Harry always listened, the voice and his magic had never steered him wrong before, even if the way was difficult. The whispers in his head were leading him somewhere, the boy didn't know where.

Zabini watched the dazed Potter wander into a shadowy hallway, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. With a swirl of his cloak the dark skinned boy swept off to find a Professor, last he knew, the boy-who-lived was supposed to be in the Hospital wing.

Don't mind me, I'm a line break!

One good thing about the Dursleys lack of care was his small stature. It made crawling into the pipes in the walls much, much easier. Harry wasn't quite sure why the Queen wanted to be in the slick tunnels, but it kept Her humming contently to his magic. However, he was nothing if not polite, freaky, but polite. If that included humoring some sort of baby, Aunt Petunia _always _told him that his happiness was not priority, then that was alright. The Queens presence soothed across his mind, -_dronegooddronepleasedgood__**boy**_-, Harry smiled to himself, shuffling forward in the dark. He squeaked in alarm as the pipe opened up beneath his questing hands, sending tumbling down into a pool of water. He pushed and kicked, trying to reach the surface for air and he managed it quickly. Shivering, the boy stared at the dimly lit cavern; it was very much like a cave with a high ceiling and what looked like a pebbled floor beyond the pool. Harry inspected the pool itself and somewhat sheepishly stood up, it came up to his waist at the center and became shallower as it radiated out. The Queen purred contently,–_perfecttoocoldmanybodiestoheatperfectperfect!-, _the sound echoing in his head and reverberating through his chest. Harry paused, brow furrowed in pain, the purring was also echoing from his chest, muffled but there.

An apologetic tingle swept over Harrys magic, and before he could really react, the Queen rammed and thrashed in his chest. "Ah!" Harry gasped, hands flying to clutch at his chest and he felt fear as his bones moved and groaned in protest. Screams soon tore through the air as the Queen forced her way out of the boys ribs, bone splintering and pieces of organs flying as she burst out. Harry had since fallen to his knees from pain, passing out in the water as his magic franticly tried to heal him. The Queen slid through the water sending a final brush of sorrow at the boy before climbing out of the pool to hide and grow, Harrys magic punching through the wards of Hogwarts castle in a last ditch effort to survive.

Don't mind me; I'm just a line break

Madame Pomfrey shivered, glancing around her office with dread; surely she imagined that awful sound? Her plain office offered no clues; she sighed with relief and continued with her paperwork. That is, until a loud crack startled a small shriek from the stern witch. She huffed, and stormed out to scold the house-elf that had undoubtedly made the noise, but pulled up short at what met her gaze. Harry Potter lay gasping and unconscious on the floor, a gaping hole in his chest and his ribs bent out, the hospital pajamas were wet and torn. "POPPET!" she shrieked, sprinting for the gasping boy.

Poppet, the Hospital Wing elf, appeared with a quiet pop, "How may Poppet ser-"

"No time! Poppet, get Severus! We need Skele-grow, pain reliever, blood replenisher, and some luck!" Pomfrey interrupted, already orchestrating and encouraging Potters magic to try and repair his partially shredded heart and lungs. Poppet peered at the body and paled at the sight of a precious student ripped open so brutally.

"Right away Mistress!" and the elf popped urgently away.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey my bros, sorry for the super long wait. I seem to have caught Senioritis, and this is my last week! Bluh, awful timing. That and, well, I sEeM tO hAvE fOuNd An AmAzInG wEb CoMiC. IT HAS CAPTIVATED MY ATTENTION. Well, that's what it seems like bros. HONK. Also, it has been brought to my attention that Dobby is not free at this point, but does know Harry. So that will be fixed shortly after I finish and post this chapter. By the way, let me know if I got my chemistry right, it's been a couple years so it's a bit fuzzy.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

All The Queens Men

Severus Snape had just finished grading horribly written essays from the Second years and was in the middle of a nice, big, luxurious stretch. His peace was, of course, disturbed with a frantic house-elf popping into his quarters. "Master Snape, come quickly! Dragon Nurse is insisting that she be needing yous! A student has been attacked!" the little creature cried, its huge eyes were frightened and the spindly fingers were anxiously twisting the towel it was wearing. Severus leaped into action, grabbing a large bag and grabbing the offered hand for transport. The professor was in a forced state of calm, Occulumency keeping his emotions in check as he ignored the tearful elf in favor of rushing to the side of Pomfrey as soon as the Hospital wing materialized. The wound was bad, the ribs of the student were pushed out and his organs seemed to have been partially eaten and regrown from the looks of the scar tissue and still missing pieces of their lungs. A light pink was hovering over the student's body, coaxing their dark green magic to focus on healing the massive wound, Poppy's wand conducting the whole mess.

Severus refused to acknowledge who it was on the bed, pouring potions down his throat and on the wound. He watched grimly as the potions started seeping out of a hole in the boy's esophagus, mixing with the watery ones meant to encourage cell duplication. A quick flick from the nurse's wand had the hole healed, red with irritation. Severus pulled his own wand out, conducting his dark grey magic to help fix the bent and shattered ribcage. The pair worked for hours before the last of the skin was regrown, however thinly, over the now fixed ribs. Both of the adults slumped to the ground tiredly, the stress and fatigue from the situation taking its toll. "Poppy," Severus called, "how did Potter receive that hole in his chest? I thought he was to be in here out of harm's way, while Dumbledore contacted the Ministry about that creature?"

Poppy tiredly allowed her head to prop itself against the mattress," He was in here, at least, as far as I knew he never left."

"Then how did he-"Severus began.

"I thought he never left, until he appeared in my Infirmary with that gaping hole in chest." The nurse cut in tiredly. "Never in my years of healing have I ever seen something quite like that. When I scanned him I thought I detected an abnormality in his chest, but dismissed it as some sort of broken rib that I could heal once the thing let go of his face. When I scanned him after the thing was dead and gone, the mass was seemingly gone, his magic was peaceful. He must have snuck out when the sleeping spell I cast wore off. That boy is a trouble magnet I swear." Severus cocked an eyebrow at her half muttered ending before delving into contemplation on what could have done this. His train of thought was jarred by Poppy continuing, "At least we didn't have to touch his blood, from the scan that I was running during the healing process, his blood was turning into a very strong base solution. If I remember what I was told, then the basic solution is more likely to eat through things like metal or stone rather than fat stores. Still, it's extremely dangerous to touch either way."

Severus stared, "Poppy, you must be very tired if you are rambling like that. Perhaps you should retire for the night? I will place a monitoring charm on him and sleep here to keep an eye on him." She glared at the sallow man before reluctantly nodding, heaving herself to her feet with a groan. She offered her hand to the man and he gladly accepted the help up from the floor, "I'm getting too old for this." He grumbled.

Mrs. Norris hisses in fear, sprinting away from the strange thing that smells of –_deathmagicterrorpredator-._ She refuses to lead it to her beloved owner though, and yowls her warnings of danger as she makes for the Forbidden Forest. She may die in there, but hopefully the thing will too. She smells her humans panic at her cries, his fear for his beloved familiar making its way to her, and she feels happy knowing that he loved her so. Mrs. Norris had led the creature into a more abandoned area of the castle and she knew she could not outrun it. A low menacing hiss sounds from above her and a horrible pain makes itself known in her belly. The young creature had skewered the cat with its tail, and watched as she bled to death. She sent a feeling of farewell to her squib familiar before everything went **black.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey! I'm graduating in a week! My friend reminded that I should write instead of sitting here ^^. TheOneInTheMirror is an excellent horror and action writer! Check her out! She has Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Harry Potter crossover! Hoooly crap this is late…sorry bros!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

All the Queens Men

The Queen was growing, she couldn't deny that. The speed was a little worrying, she was not growing quite as fast as she should, but the energy –_Kinsolonelywhereishive-_ she inherited from her host was swirling soothingly around her. She was sad that the interesting little human had to die; he was so curious and _malleable. _Her thoughts were pulled away from the boy by the energy showing her a small four legged creature. It was covered in long fur and had just enough meat to encourage her body to finish its last stages of growth. She gave a menacing hiss, and the small creature –_Furwarmlargermakegoodhost- _immediately took to its heels, the Queen pursuing it. The little thing was agile and led her on a merry chase to a more abandoned area of the stone structure, yowling loudly along the way. The little thing had made a small snack, barely worth the effort.

She hissed in contentment, the large serpentine corpse was feeding her well and its venom reminded her of the little human. Maybe she could find his corpse? Find a way to seal it in resin for sentimental –_Kindsmallhosttoosmalltobewarriar-_ purposes. The energy roiled in agreement to find its parent and the Queen was off, crawling through the pipes in determination. Her large crest was making things difficult and she knew that she would soon be confined to her birthing chamber; she would have to hurry and locate Mothers _-Giveroflifeburstfromthewound-_ body.

Harry stirred; his magic was reaching out and attempting to curl around something familiar, so much like itself. His chest ached and he whimpered, but he heaved himself into a sitting position. His eyes searched uncertainly along the walls, a strange hissing was echoing from them. The pipes rattled loudly underneath the floor of the Hospital Wing, it almost sounded like the basilisk was alive again. An annoyed snarl rattles a loose tile before a large circle of the tiles begin to melt. They bubble and melt before the young boys disbelieving eyes, a strange black claw gripping the unaffected floor to pull the accompanying body free of the large pipe.

The emerging creature was large and pitch black, its head featuring an intricate crest but no eyes. It was sadistically beautiful as it slunk to Harry, a curious shriek rumbling low in its throat. The boy starts as a familiar –_Motherqueenchild- _energy strokes across his skin, the creature now hovering over the small body. Thick drool pools from her jaws as she gently bundles the shocked Harry into her secondary arms, curling him into the indent of her stomach –_Alivealivesafemustkeepsafe- _as she returns to crawling along the floor to get back to the opening she made.

Snape sucks in a shocked breath at the sight of Her as she slips through the melted floor, the Potter boy no longer in his bed..


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey bros! I'm back again! I was struck with inspiration rather suddenly! Yay I guess! Unfortunately I seem to be having a slight writers block on Center of the Hive, I'm brainstorming but none of it seems to work! I've been thinking about a new fic, should I start one? Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers but I can only remember three of them! I'm a big fan of two and the other is my best friend (her amnesia fic is still amazing though!). Sooooo…Rokkis and Wizardsgirl, thank you! Your stories are amazing and inspire me to be just as great! TheOneInTheMirror, your reviews really perk up my day! Thank you! Also, I still have your graduation gift….I need to get that to you…

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

All the Queens Men

She croons, huddled in the cave she was birthed in –_perfectdarkgiveroflives- _and layers the floor near the pool of water with her special resin. Her secondary arms still cradle the small boy, -_keephimclosealwaysalwaysallisready- _as she finally settles against a wall and allow the energy to swirl around her and form the birthing sac. The Queen huffs lightly in discomfort, the energy works fast and the first of many eggs were already forming.

Snape was worried, very worried. His perpetually sneering mouth was pulled into a worried frown as he sends his patronus to fetch the Headmaster as he investigated the large hole in the floor. The man held a paralyzing potion in one hand, muscles tense in preparation to throw, as he edged to where he had seen the strange black creature disappear with the still recovering Potter. The hole was large, large enough for Hagrid to fit comfortably through, and its edges hissed softly as whatever substance was on it ate away at the ancient stone. He braces himself against the bed Potter was lying in, leaning over the hole cautiously. It yawns open into a large and old pipe that must have been used to heat the floor of the Hospital if Snape judged the still humid air wafting from the opening, the few chunks of floor that weren't devoured by the greenish liquid lay shattered at the bottom. He pulls himself back into an upright position and summons a glass thermometer from Poppy's office. Holding the very end of the glass, he gently prods the liquid. He immediately drops the rod as the liquid hisses almost angrily as it begins eating at the glass, the progress is slow due to the minimal amount on the rod but was still alarming for the small amount that had touched it. A swish of his wand lays a simple ward to repel curious hands from touching the acid, he turns to the bed he was just leaning on to investigate.

'_Maybe the creature accidently grabbed the boy when it was searching for nesting material?' _ The dour man frowns to himself as the bedding proves to be left alone, pressing he palms into his eyes in frustration. "Ah, Severus my boy. What seems to be troubling you? Nothing dire I hope!" The jovial headmasters voice echoes slightly in the deserted Hospital Wing as he sweeps into the Wing.

"Headmaster, I'm afraid the…_situation, _as you put it, is indeed rather dire." Snape removes his hands from his eyes to gaze at the old man, the shine in his eyes dimming at the potions master's words. He motions the other man forward, wordlessly pointing at the hole and its now dormant acid. Dumbledore tilts his head in question, sliding closer to peer at where the potion master was pointing.

The old teacher seems to age in the span of a few seconds, murmuring almost to himself "Oh my. What could have caused this? I am going to assume that the reason Mr. Potter is no longer in that bed is because he went down there?"

Snape does not sneer or snarl he simply furrows his brow in a mixture of fear and concern, "Yes and no. A large black…thing, exited that hole that I am assuming it made with some sort of acidic spit, making off with the sleeping boy. I came here just in time to see it crawl back into those pipes." The old Headmasters expression twists into horrified stare, the innocent dripping of water in the pipe the only sound.


End file.
